


Far From The Tree

by ZoiePalmersArms



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gun Violence, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Post-canon relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoiePalmersArms/pseuds/ZoiePalmersArms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole is convinced she's losing it when she starts seeing her dead father around Purgatory, but Waverly has other thoughts on the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far From The Tree

The routine of Nicole showing up at the homestead was something Waverly had grown used to. Open the door, make eye contact, throw some excuse as to why Nicole was there over her shoulder as they found a room void of Wynonna to maul one another in.

"Wave... I need to talk to you. It's important." Nicole looked around nervously, her eyes spotting Wynonna lounging in an armchair, polishing her gun.

"Wy, I'm going to help Nicole with another case." Waverly said, finding the nearest pair of boots and a sweater from the hook by the door.

"Sure," Wynonna smirked, her back to the pair as they exited without another word. "Fucking like bunnies."

 

Waverly didn't even bother to wait to get in the car or pull it around behind the barn where Wynonna wouldn't spot them. She kissed Nicole on the porch of the homestead, her lips crashing hard against the redheads. Nicole kissed her back, but it wasn't the desperately needy kisses that usually made her brave enough to bold-faced lie to Wynonna about what they were doing.

"What's wrong?" Waverly asked, pulling back to take in the nervous look on the other woman's face. Nicole Haught was not a woman easily phased, and this was a look Waverly had never seen before.

"You have to promise you won't think I'm crazy." She looked out at the snow, away from Waverly's concerned eyes. It wasn't easy for her to ask for support.

"Nicole," Waverly placed a hand on her jaw and turned her gaze back in what she thought was a very Nicole-Haught-Like-Manner. "You know I'm not going anywhere, right? I'm in this. You're not going to scare me off."

"I think I might actually be losing it, Waves. Like, clinically." Nicole blinked, forcing the water pooling in her eyes to brim over. She swallowed hard enough that Waverly could hear it.

"Hey, no. Tell me what's going on. I can help." Waverly pushed up on her tippy-toes to wrap her arms around the taller woman's neck, pressing her lips to the side of Nicole's face in an effort to comfort her.

"I saw my father today. I was just driving around in my squad, and I saw him walking down the main strip in town." Nicole blurted out, her breathing turning erratic and panicked.

"I take it you two aren't on the best of terms?" Her fingers rolled over Nicole's skin in a wave, stroking the back of her neck gently as pulled back to meet her gaze.

"We weren't, but... Waverly, it's not just that... My father died when I was sixteen." Nicole felt like the earth might fall out from under her feet. Like she might wake up and discover she'd really been in an insane asylum this whole time. Like Waverly might leave her alone in the cold to deal with her mental breakdown by herself.

"Nicole... You need to start at the very beginning. I need to know everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, friends. This might get continued depending on how much attention it gets.


End file.
